


My heart made its choice, and it chose you

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good, too [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: How about what happens after Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good, too. I was thinking maybe showing them actually getting married because let's be honest Mike can't wait!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've received a couple of prompts that fit really nicely together, so I'm probably gonna use them as part of this series.
> 
>  
> 
> "My heart made its choice, and it chose you."  
> ― **Colleen Hoover** , Maybe Someday

“Mind if I cut in?” 

 

Ginny turns in Al’s arms and grins as she sees Mike standing next to them, one hand held out to her.

 

“Aw, Mike, y’know if you wanted to dance with me for all these years, y’could’ve just asked,” Al mocks, before letting go of Ginny’s waist, dropping a kiss on her cheek, and lifting her hand towards Mike’s.

 

“No offence, Skip, but she’s way prettier than you,” Mike winks at her before nodding to Al as he walks away laughing. Mike turns back to Ginny with a smile on his face. “So, did you do anything interesting today?”

 

“Nah,” Ginny teases him as she steps into his arms. “Had to put in an appearance at this old guy’s wedding, but nothing particularly big happened, you?”

 

Mike spins her into the middle of the dance floor and pulls her close to his chest. “Y’know, it’s funny you should mention a wedding; I heard that the devastatingly handsome ex-catcher for the Padres got married today to the love of his life.”

 

“Yeah?” Ginny rests her forehead against Mike’s and lets her eyes drift closed as he gently weaves them in and out of their friends, trusting that he won’t let her fall. 

 

“Mmhmm,” he hums, his hand stroking up and down her back as they sway together. “Apparently his new wife is smoking hot and _super_ flexible.”

 

“Asshole,” Ginny laughs as she smacks at his chest. “We were having a moment there.”

 

Mike leans back and waggles his eyebrows at her. “We could maybe slip away, have a moment in private…”

 

“We’re not abandoning all our friends and family, just so we can go and have sex,” Ginny laughs at him, then drops a quick kiss on his lips to make up for it.

 

Mike lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Not even for ten minutes?”

 

“Oh, Mr Baker-Lawson, I have plans for you, plans that will definitely take longer than ten minutes. So keep your pants on and don’t drink too much while we celebrate,” Ginny smirks at the heated look on Mike’s face. He pulls her even closer so that she’s pressed fully against him, and she can definitely feel that he’s interested.

 

“Okay then, Mrs Baker-Lawson. We’ll play it your way. But if these guys don’t get out of here in like two, three hours tops, then I’m just gonna throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here. Deal?”

 

Ginny throws her head back as she laughs and Mike’s face just lights up, like he’s won the lottery, the World Series, _and_ it’s Christmas Day, all in one. She’s so ridiculously, unbelievably in love with this man. Ginny throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, unable to stop herself. She honestly only means for it to be a quick kiss, but when the catcalls start getting louder and louder around them, she has to admit that maybe she let it get out of control a little.

 

She pulls away just enough to look him in the eye, his need for her clear in his expression. “We’ll give them an hour, then we disappear.”

 

“Now you’re talking,” Mike grins at her and swings her around, twirling them both into their sea of guests. Ginny looks around at everyone, at how many people showed up to share this moment with them, and feels a deep sense of home.

 

“C’mon then, Mr Baker-Lawson. Let’s mingle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
